overwatchfandomcom-20200222-history
Moira/Quotes
Spawning First Spawn *''"I will find the answers."'' *''"Science will reveal the truth."'' *''"The truth will be revealed."'' Respawning *''"I must reflect upon this."'' *"There was a flaw in my approach." *''"That changes my thinking."'' *''"Perhaps a new methodology is required."'' *''"When faced with a setback, we must challenge our assumptions."'' *''"I'm not dead yet."'' *''"We must all make sacrifices in the name of science."'' Biotic Grasp Heal * "Allow me." * "Injured again?" * "I am restoring you." * "Regenerating your cellular structure." * "This will improve your condition." * " " * " " * " " * ""Your injuries intrigue me."" Damage * "I draw power from you." * "Your strength is mine." * "Your body decays." * "Power of destruction" * "Your power is mine." * "Your strength ebbs." * "Tell me how this feels." '' * ''" " * " " Biotic Orb Damage * "My will made real." * "This is my will." * "I pass this forth." * "The power of destruction." * "Touched from afar." * " " Heal * "Get into position." * "Allow me to repair the damage." * "This will heal you." * "This will restore you." Ultimate Self/Ally * "Surrender to my will!" Enemy * " " Final Blow * "Unsightly." * "Calm yourself." * "An evolutionary dead end." * "You have served your purpose." * " " * " " * " " Killing Ana * “Harridan!” Killing Hanzo * "Simple geometry." Killing Mercy * “Our guardian angel.” On Fire * "I will not be denied!" * "I'm on fire! All evidence supports this claim." * "I'm on fire. You'd be wise to stay out of my sight." Communication Wheel Hello * "Greetings." * "Hello." * "Hello there." Thank * "You have my thanks." * "Much obliged." * "Thank you." * " " Acknowledge * "Understood." * "I understand." * "I heard you." Healing * "I need healing." * "I require healing." Group * "Join with me." * "Group up." * "Group up with me." Ultimate Status ;<90% * "Coalescence is charging." * "My ultimate ability is charging." ;90-99% * "Coalescence is almost ready." * "My ultimate is almost charged." ;100% * "My ultimate is ready to be unleashed." * "I am ready to unleash Coalescence." Unlockable Voice Lines * "What an interesting hypothesis." ''(default) * ''"Are you finished?" * "Brilliant!" * "Grand." * "I'm working." * "Idle hands are the devil's workshop." * "One hand gives, the other takes away." * "Stupidity is not a right." * "The state of you." * "What are you on about?" * "You're a chancer." Specific * "If only the world could see the wonders that science has built." - On Oasis * "This is now my home... as much as any other." - On Oasis * "The government's view of Omnics is very medieval here." - On Kings Row * "A dreamer is one who can only find his way by moonlight, and his punishment is that he sees the dawn before the rest of the world." - On Horizon Lunar Colony(when using the telescope) * "We are all in the gutter, but some of us are looking at the stars." - On Horizon Lunar Colony(when using the telescope) * "It is not my preference to see to matters personally but I will see them done" - Before a match '' * ''"The true struggle is for the superiority of ideas." - Before a match * "Is binn béal ina thost." - Before a match Pre-Game Conversations With McCree With Widowmaker With Zenyatta Category:Quotes Category:Moira